random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kubert: Rural Racing
Kubert: Rural Racing is a racing video game for the Nintendo GameCube. The game is notable for starring GameCube Online's mascot, Kubert, as the main character. The game was released in Jetania on 14th March, 2003 and the rest of Europe on 6th April, 2003. The game was later released internationally half a year later, with the game releasing on 31st October, 2003 in Brazil and later 19th December, 2003 in Japan. It Europe, it was among the last games to be reviewed by ELSPA. The game was a success in Jetania, selling 3 million copies in the country alone, and received positive reviews from critics. The game was a moderate success in international regions. Ironically, despite the main character of the game being the mascot for an online service, there was no online connectivity for the game aside from sharing replays online. Plot Dr. Steelwheel announces that he is hosting a racing competition for charity. Kubert, who has not had the best history with the doctor, thinks this is one of his tricks, but decides to go for it anyway, after paying a rather high fee. After winning all of the races in the game, Dr. Steelwheel admits that he is not giving the money to charity, but has instead spent it on himself, and he has now created a robot called Tempt that challenges Kubert to a race. After defeating Tempt, Dr. Steelwheel is taken to jail. Kubert, however, says that he has had fun, and everybody continues racing. Gameplay Kubert: Rural Racing is a racing game. All of the characters have wheels, meaning the game is essentially a footrace. Every character can have three different types of wheels; Booster Wheels, Power Wheels and Sticky Wheels. Booster Wheels allow the players to use ramps and panels to get bursts of speed. Power Wheels allow the racers to drift and drive over wine and water. Sticky Wheels allow the characters to drive up walls. Kubert: Rural Racing is more puzzle orientated and involves more strategy than most racing games. Many of the levels have optional paths that give the player keys or switches that can open up shortcuts, however, the player must take caution that their rivals can take these shortcuts too. Instead of having the player race through a track several times, each stage has a goal that every player must reach to finish. Difficulties Characters Circuit Zones Circuit Zones feature the players racing around a certain amount of tracks and trying to get either a gold, silver, bronze or green trophy. Different zones have different conditions attached, which the player will need to consider before taking it on. Ghetto Street was omitted in the international version of the game and was replaced with a retextured version called Ghost Street. Pleasure Beach is based off . Gunge Train is based off the event in . Points Free Play Items Soundtrack Kubert: Rural Racing - The Soundtrack was released on 1st December, 2002, and features several of the songs that were featured in the game. It was later released on iTunes on 8th June, 2003, becoming one of the first video game soundtracks to ever become avaliable on iTunes. Tracklist Parental Guidance Trivia * With 6 circuit zones and 6 difficulties, there are a total of 36 trophies the player must earn to 100% the game. * When finishing a race, each character will have a positive reaction, unless they came last place. Category:GameCube Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Kubert